Moonlit Waters
by Bitchie Witchie
Summary: some random thing i got talked into posting cough arlen cough will cough well, not so much will as arlen, but... oh! just read and find out - one shot (rated for 'just in case')


~~One Shot~~ Moonlit Waters (9 - 28 - 03)  
  
um. ok. well, um. this is basically my sad attempt at an angsty-thingy, i guess it's called. so um. it's what i've seen called a reitro. i wrote it at a gs camp over the summer, but my friends finally talked me into posting it, so, um, yeah.  
  
enjoy, i guess!  
  
lot'sa luv and hugs  
  
PS there will be a LOT of pov changes...sorry! well, sorta... hee hee  
  
**********  
  
Rogue walked along a lake she had found last week. She seldom went outside, now, but it was night, so... She couldn't put her finger on why, but her staying inside all the time might have had something to do with leaving the Brotherhood. None of them knew it, but Rogue had had a thing for Pietro. She had thought about telling him before she left, but... 'That's beside the point!' she thought, angrily. She had sworn to herself when she left home that she would never fall in love again, for she had almost killed her first love. That was when she had learned about her deadly power. She looked at her reflection in the moonlit lake.  
  
*Pietro's POV*  
  
She's even more beautiful lit up by the moon! I never thought it possible.  
  
She thought that no one had followed her, but I had. I follow her everywhere... Well, almost. Her alabaster skin shines as the moon reflects its light off of her. She gazes into the lake... Into her reflection? She seems saddened by something. Oh, how I long to leap from these bushes in which I hide and hold her in my arms. Oh, how I long to comfort her. To wipe the tears that are now forming in her emerald eyes from her face. Oh, how I long, and have longed ever since she first at our door.  
  
She tuns and yells out to the stars and beaming moon, "Wahy can' I love him?!"  
  
Love who? Who can't she love?  
  
*Regular POV*  
  
Pietro's heart sank as he learned that his love has another love  
  
'But I don't care,' he determinedly thought. 'I'll win her. I'll make believe that I love her more than the other... But how...?'  
  
Rogue turned around when she heard the bushes behind her growl. Upon closer inspection, she thought she saw a silvery tuft of hair. As she moved the bush aside, she found that it was but a white lily, reflecting the silvery moonlight.  
  
'I should move,' Pietro thought as Rogue peered through the bushes to his left. But when he went to move he found he was glued to his spot, his eye tracing every line of her face. She looked in his direction as he sighed. His eyes widened and he dashed behind her. He stood staring at her kneeling down, still looking in the bushes. His hand began to reach for her dark brown hair. He just wanted to bury his face in her soft waves. But that was dream that would never come to be.  
  
*Rogues's POV*  
  
That lily should have been him. If only he were here. If only I could hold. Make him kiss me, even if it were suicide. I just want to feel his skin against mine.  
  
I imagine him behind me, reaching for me. But it can never be. He would never love me. He looks at me as though I am merely the ground he walks on, and treats me worse. As I turn to stand back up, I see a pair of shoes. Has somebody found me?!  
  
*Reg POV*  
  
Pietro stood watching the dawning of realization on Rogue's face as she saw some one was behind her. As she slowly stood and turned around, he realized his hand was still reaching for her. Rogue was too preoccupied with Pietro's eyes to notice his hand. All time seemed to stand still as they gazed into each other's eyes. Pietro's hand was slowly getting closer to Rogue's face. He was a fraction of an inch from away when she noticed. She backed away, a bit, but Pietro followed, not wanting to lose any distance. His hand finally reached her face and sank into her silky hair. They just stood there like that for what seemed like hours. Pietro started to move closer to Rogue. His face was inches from hers. He licked his lips, slightly, and captured her lips with is.  
  
Rogue stood startled and tried to push him away. But soon, she gave in to the sweetness of his mouth. Her arms went around his neck and her eyes slid shut. Her dream was finally coming true. She never wanted to let go, but Pietro began to pull back. He did so slowly, as if reluctant to let go. She opened her eyes and stared at him, trying to ask what was wrong. He looked back, eyes filled with love and longing. The longer Rogue looked at him, the paler he appeared. But, then he embraced her more so than ever. His grip tightened and Rogue drew in her breath, the sudden change in pressure had startled her. With his arms around her waist, Pietro could have easily swept her off her feet, but this place was too romantic, he felt, to change scenery.  
  
Instead, he swept her off her feet and began to lower himself and Rogue to the soft ground. She sitting with her legs to one side, in the end, while Pietro was kneeling. So he seemed to be taller than her. He kept her close, and began to caress her back, rubbing it in slow, soothing circles. Rogue's shirt was already low cut in the back, and it had slipped won, some. So as Pietro rubbed Rogue's back, he found her bra strap with ease. He began to fiddle with it, just to tease her. Although, she didn't seem to either notice or care. Single-handedly, Pietro undid the clip on the back and let that part fall to the sides. He continued to slip his hand down her back, her skin soft as velvet to his touch.  
  
*P's POV*  
  
She is so soft. How could she have had the power that forbade her from skin- to-skin contact? It's absurd. But... Why does she not drain me as before? Has she gained control over her power? Or am I just getting lucky this one time. Hmm...  
  
*Reg POV*  
  
Rogue continued to gaze deeply into Pietro's eyes. His hand was on the side of her face, now, and she reached up to touch it. She, then, moved her hand down along his arm and onto his face. She ran her fingers through his hair, a simple pleasure she had been denied of for so long. Simple bliss coursed through her, now, as the waves lap the shore. She moved toward him, her eyes never leaving his. He was moving toward her now, too. Their lips met, this time more aggressively. Rogue's arms flew up around Pietro's neck. While Pietro held onto Rogue's waist with one hand and ran his fingers through her hair with the other. They stayed like this for a time too long to count. When they finally broke apart, they were laying in the soft grass lining the lake. Rogue's bra somewhere behind them, Pietro's pants half off. They kept kissing each other while trying to undress themselves at the same time. They were rolling, now. Rolling into the cool water of the lake. They were in the shallows, rolling over and over, taking turns breathing and kissing above and below the surface. They didn't care if anyone came and saw them, they were happy. To them, there nobody else left in the world. ((okay! i'll just let ya'll imagine the rest. make them do what ever you please, but i ain't gonna go no further into this part! sorry! me no do lemons! nien, nien, nien, nien, NIEN!! [no, no, no, no, NO! ...it's german...]))  
  
The moon had disappeared from the sky when Rogue and Pietro started to swim back to shore. They had wandered into the middle of the lake, and it took the ten minutes or so to swim back ((that includes frequent kissing and stuff breaks!!)). They crawled onto the shore, skin shining in the moonless, starry sky. They laid next to each other on the small pebbles-and- sand mixture to play and dry off.  
  
The sun started to come up a half-an-hour later. They slipped on their clothes and rolled around a bit more. They finally had to get up and walk to the edge of the woods. They kissed passionately one last before departing, Rogue walking to the left and towards the Xavier Institute and Pietro walking to the right and towards the Brotherhood home. They would both dream of this day for years to come. Never forgetting their love for one another, and never forgetting that they could now touch. They had silently agreed to tell no one of this event, and they would both keep that promise. They walked back, thinking of each other, and what they say from now on. How differently would they act towards each other in front of the rest? They would decide on that when the time came. But for now, they had each other, and they hold on to that for all eternity.  
  
**********  
  
so wha'd ya think? r&r and tell me, please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
danke schon!  
  
lot'sa luv  
  
^_^ BW ^_^ 


End file.
